


Lessons

by LiteralistSin



Series: Vicissitudes Pass In A Mere Moment [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i dont even know what to tag, really lots of fluff, thanks for keeping me company lala i wouldnt have written this without you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralistSin/pseuds/LiteralistSin
Summary: What better to do when you're bored out of your mind than to ask your boyfriend how to kiss?





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> :3c

They were lounging in the living room together, her sitting on the couch while he was on the ground, legs spread out as he leaned back against the wall of the couch. Both were watching TV - or making an attempt to, anyway, since whatever they had been interested in had stopped broadcasting and at this point they were only staring at the screen for the sake of whiling away time somehow.

 

She absently started stroking his green hair and he hummed in response, tilting it back to rest on the couch, his cheek resting against her thigh now. “What is it, Kaede?”

 

They had been on first name basis for awhile now, but seeing him say it so casually still made her stomach turn. The way it rolled smoothly off his tongue felt so natural and, at the same time, so foreign. It was always a pleasure to hear him say it, he made it sound special.

 

When she didn’t respond and continued to play with his hair, he whined and flopped his head on her thigh. Apparently they were both bored enough to want to try weird things, so he nuzzled her skin like a kitten. “I’m so bored.”

 

“Mmmm…” She responded, eyes glued to the screen.

 

“Kaaaaeeeedeeeeee-”

 

“What?”

 

“Are you trying to braid my hair? You’re clearly failing.”

 

“No, I-” She flushed when she looked downwards to finally acknowledge his position, the way his hair now fell into his eyes courtesy of her play, his cheek pressed against her thigh, his eyes holding a rather tired look.

 

She found herself thinking he looked adorable and the colour in her cheeks darkened. She hurriedly looked back to the screen, but having a kiss scene come up right then made it worse.

 

Oh god.

 

“You okay?” He asked concernedly, sitting up straight. He followed her gaze to the screen and paused.

 

There was silence, then she cleared her throat and slid down to sit on the carpet, beside him. “Hey, Rantarou-kun.”

 

“What is it?” He sounded slightly exasperated, as though he wanted a real answer now, not just random hums and monosyllabic responses. He opened his mouth to say that since she did seem to be taking her sweet time, but froze when he felt her hand creep into his and her fingers intertwined with his. He shut his mouth again like a guppy, and just stared as she struggled to bring her gaze upwards and hold his, her long eyelashes catching the light from the TV and looking as though they were sparkling, much like her blonde hair. He traced the curve of her cheek with his eyes, down to her smooth jaw and dainty chin, upwards to her plump lips. He felt his throat go dry when she did finally look up, the same lips he had been staring at pursing just a bit in determination. He tore his gaze away when met with the intensity of her eyes, her flushed cheeks and the closeness of her breath making his heart thump like crazy.

 

 _Oh_ **_god._ **

 

“Do you - erm, do you wanna try?”

 

“Wh-What? Try?” He echoed dumbly, forcing himself to look back at her.

 

“The… The kiss.” She spoke, and that clicked into place as the gears in his head slowly started turning.

 

Apparently, what felt like an eternity of admiring her had only been a few seconds, and the TV was still corrupting her. He managed a weak chuckle and cracked a smile.

 

“Do you even - do you even know how to kiss?” He teased, realising a second later how lame that sounded and cursing himself internally.

 

Okay, lameness was worth the adorable pout that graced her face right then. How could one person be so perfect? “Of course I do!” She said vehemently, and his heart sank just a bit for no reason.

 

Perhaps he had hoped that she didn’t, so he could teach her. Wait, that meant she had to have kissed someone before, right? He felt a surge of negative emotions, green dominating the majority, but that was until she continued, her grip on his hand tightening a bit as though from embarrassment.

 

“At least… In theory?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I know! But only in theory.” She was completely flushed now, and her blush was contagious. He inched closer, his free hand going up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her hair. But her hair was somehow always impeccable, so now his hand just hovered there with nothing to do, so he settled for brushing her bangs a bit. Not lame now.

 

“Do you want me to teach you practically?”

 

Her eyes widened and even in the dark he was sure she had turned several shades of red by now. The sound from the TV seemed to fade out into nonexistence as he cupped her cheek and leaned in just as she whispered, “Please do.”

 

Their lips touched briefly, and he marvelled at the softness of her lips - but then she pulled away abruptly. His eyes shot open and he gaped at her.

 

“That lasted half a second, Kaede!”

 

“I _know_ I’m sorry but - what am I really supposed to do!?”

 

“You said you knew in theory.”

 

“Yes but that frankly sounds a bit gross and-” He cut her off by swiftly pressing his lips against hers, squeezing her hand as he shifted closer and pulled her face in more with his right hand, that was on her cheek.

 

That, of course, left him with a stunned Kaede who knew not how to respond as her eyes fluttered close as though from a spell, and she relaxed as he removed his hand from hers and wrapped it around her waist, her own clutching his upper arm. She leaned into his hold and allowed him to kiss her, opening her mouth without complain when he pushed his tongue against her mouth, gasping at the wet warmth of his tongue. Her own instinctively wrapped around his and they played thus for a few moments, then he tilted his head and pushed their mouths closer and she jumped in surprise, inadvertently whimpering a bit.

 

She wouldn’t allow him to run wild, though. Her pride wouldn’t have it.

 

So she used her other hand to push him back by the shoulder while she turned towards him, shifting more until she might as well have been straddling him - his back met the couch again while she leaned over him and continued to kiss him, getting drunk on his taste. She enjoyed the submissiveness he showed at her act, moaning a bit as he clutched her tighter and embraced her tongue with his, sliding and licking and poking around her mouth while she played along to his rhythm, whimsically adding things to throw him off guard or get the upper hand again.

 

It was sweet, and felt like an erratic song to her. A song that lasted a lifetime and not long enough, she thought, when he pulled away, licking some saliva off his mouth first then pecking her lips to do the same.

 

They were both a little out of breath, looking into each others’ eyes, both flushed and rather ecstatic on the inside.

 

He spoke first, snickering breathlessly, “Didn’t look like you found it gross.”

 

She hit him playfully on the chest, plopping down from her former position to cuddle against him. “You were a good teacher, that’s all.”

 

That earned her a nip on the ear and a few yelps and giggles later they were kissing again, because practice makes perfect. Especially when it came to lessons.


End file.
